


"I always knew you would be a kick ass Old Lady."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Tumblr request: “I was wondering if you could do a fic with Happy and a Black reader? And she has good Old Lady qualities. I’m curious on how you think they may work together”





	"I always knew you would be a kick ass Old Lady."

“Hi baby.”

Your smile was wide as you looked up from the TV and over towards the door, your man stepping through the threshold. His eyes locked with yours and he couldn’t help but smile softly as well. Your smile always had that effect on him. You stood up from the couch and made your way over towards him, your hands coming to rest on his chest, fingertips gliding along the leather of his kutte. He sighed softly and brought his own hands up to cup yours, holding your hands to him. You could feel the tension in him, your hands sliding up onto his shoulders and squeezing. He sighed once more and let his eyes slip closed, relaxing into your touch and rolling his shoulders.

“Rough day?”

“You have no idea.”

That was enough for you, your hands gripping onto the leather and slipping it from his shoulders, pulling the kutte off him. You turned and placed it to hang on the back of one dining table chair before turning back to him, just now noticing the small blood stain on the collar of his white tee. Your eyes scanned his face, looking for any injuries and coming up empty. It was someone else’s. You nodded silently, more to yourself than anything else and leaned up to press your lips to his, pecking him repeatedly.

“Dinner is almost done. It’s still got about 15 minutes left. Go chill and I’ll get you a beer.”

The Son smirked and reached his hand around you, his hand grasping the left side of your ass and squeezing.

“I always knew you would be a kick-ass Old Lady.”

Grinning and playfully rolling your eyes, you turned your back to him and began walking to the fridge for his beer.

“Best decision you’ve ever made.”

You heard him chuckle from somewhere behind you then the rub of the fabric as he plopped himself down on the couch. You grabbed the bottle by the neck and pushed the fridge door closed with a toss of your hip, walking back over to the living room area. Happy pulled his eyes from the screen as he heard your feet softly pat along the floor, his eyes looking you up and down before taking the beer from your hand and patting his right thigh. You smiled and silently climbed into his lap, legs strewn across his lap, your arms winding around his neck and holding onto him. You softly brought your head to lay against his shoulder and his hand instinctively came up to your back, his thumb grazing along your silk skin. He loved your skin. How it glittered in the sun. How you had that natural glow, a golden sheen that radiated from you during sunset like you were a goddess, because you were. He loved how every color popped on your skin, how shimmery makeup glinted on your skin making you look like is own personal diamond. How different lights changed your skin from shades of cinnamon to mahogany. Of course, you were beautiful to him, but your personality was just as breathtaking.

The way that you cared for him, loved him, supported him, protected him. He knew he had lucked out with you. He didn’t feel that he deserved you, and it had taken a good deal of convincing on your end to get him to see that you loved him and weren’t going to let him deprive himself of the care that he deserved. Now he couldn’t imagine himself without you. He was able to take care of himself physically in the sense of self-defense, but your emotional support and love were what really held him together. He knew he sounded like a sap, but it was the truth. He never wanted to let you go. He never would. The feel of your hair brushing against his cheek brought him out of his reverie and he looked up at you as he heard his name come from your lips.

“What?”

“I said dinner is done.”

He nodded and let you stand from his lap, standing behind you and following you into the kitchen. He placed his beer down onto the dining table and took a seat where he always sat, scooting in. His stomach growled as you lifted the lid of the pot, the aroma of spaghetti filling the air. He watched as you tossed the pasta together some before using the tongs to pull a scoop and drop in into his bowl two slices of garlic bread sitting on the rim. As you handed it to him, he used one hand to grab his plate and place it down, the other hand reaching out for yours and bringing it to his lips.

“I love you.”

Your smile lit up the room and you leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“And I love you. Now eat before it gets cold.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

You served yourself your plate then went and sat down across from him, twisting your fork into your spaghetti and eating a couple forkfuls before deciding to ask.

“What happened today?”

Hap shrugged and shook his head, taking a swig of his beer.

“Just some shit with the Persians. They were running some fucked up torture porn thing out on the docks. Had girls all caged up like animals. They were burning them with cigarettes and a bunch of other shit then filming it. I clocked one of them so hard his tooth came out and his lip split and his blood got all over. I thought I had cleaned it all up but ain’t a damn thing that gets passed you huh?”

You chuckled to yourself and shook your head, throwing a wink his way across the table.

“I know my man. At least that was it though. I was thinking that it was something worse.”

Happy shook his head and continued eating, a comfortable silence falling over the two of you. You finished off your dinner and started to grab the plates to wash them when Hap came up behind you, placing his hands on your waist.

“You go sit down, I got the dishes.”

“You sure?”

“Yep. You cooked, I got it.”

A warm smile spread its way across your face and you leaned forward to press a kiss to his shoulder.

“Thank you. I’ll go find a movie for us.”

He watched as you walked away back into the living room, climbing onto the couch and crossing your legs, starting up Netflix. He smiled as he looked at you and then shook his head, wetting the sponge and washing the plate. Yeah, he was in deep.


End file.
